Shinkû no Mura
by Claudy Summer
Summary: El Pueblo del Vacío. Llevan demasiado tiempo siendo olvidados y su resurrección entraña un peligro. Pero cierto cierto zorro se ríe en la cara del peligro."Ja, ja, ja" SxS, GxH, NxOcc. Occ imprescendibles. Primer fic.
1. Lluvia

_**Shinkû no Mura**_

**1) Lluvia**

Entre el grisáceo y lluvioso día, y que el cristal de la ventana estaba todo empañado por su respiración, demasiado caliente como para no condensarse contra aquel helado material, Sakura apenas veía la villa de Konoha desde su cuarto.

Claro que tampoco le importaba mucho. Se sabía aquella vista de memoria, tras dieciséis años viviendo en la misma casa, durmiendo en la misma habitación y mirando por la misma ventana día tras día.

Pero en realidad le daba muchísima pena que la posible última imagen que tuviera de la villa desde su ventana, fuera la de un día tan malo.

Se oyó un _toctoc _desde la otra cara de la puerta de madera, pegada al marco, y sin esperar respuesta, el niño-zorro entreabrió la puerta y se asomó un poco

-Sakurita, Kakashi ya nos espera en la puerta de la villa. Y con Tsunade-dijo él.

Ella le miró y cogió la mochila que tenía a los pies. Naruto salió del cuarto de su compañera sin cerrar. Sakura le siguió y fueron bajando las escaleras hasta el piso de abajo.

La chica echó un último vistazo al mueble del recibidor y se aseguró de que la notita que había dejado sobre él para su madre seguía allí, explicándole que tenía una "misión". Aunque las comillas no estaban escritas en el _post-it_ de color amarillo chillón. Después atravesaron la puerta y Sakura la cerró con una llave que después colocó en un hueco secreto de la pared, tras uno de los ladrillos.

No esperaba volver a necesitar esa pieza metálica en, probablemente, mucho tiempo, y allí no corría el riesgo de perderla.

Cogió el abrigo que le tendía su amigo, y una vez que se lo hubo puesto, colgó la mochila de su hombro y ambos salieron a la lluvia.

Había gente en las calles contrariamente a lo que se esperaría de un día de lluvia, pero nadie dio importancia a dos personas con mochilas a la espalda dirigiéndose a la puerta de la villa. Total, los ninjas salen llueva, nieve o haga sol, ¿no?

Llegaron a la puerta, donde los esperaban Tsunade, que se cubría con un paraguas, y Kakashi, que no hacía nada por refugiarse de la lluvia.

-¿Sabéis cuál es la condición para que os deje ir, verdad?-le preguntó con aire preocupado a su alumna predilecta.

Sakura notó el ánimo de la Hokage y trató de tranquilizarla de la mejor forma que sabía: recitando información como un lorito.

-Tenemos que mandarte informes de nuestra situación y posición todos los meses. Sí, lo sabemos.

Un poco más tranquila, Tsunade sonrió ligeramente

Un rato después las puertas volvían a cerrarse bajo las gotas de lluvia y en frente de la apenada Hokage.

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta para atender las obligaciones propias de alguien de su rango.

No le hacía gracia que su alumna se fuese, aunque Naruto y Kakashi la acompañasen. Sabía de sobra que Naruto tenía la opción de no ir con la joven, pero el niño-zorro ni siquiera había sopesado aquella posibilidad.

También era plenamente consciente de que incluso ante el rubio y ella misma, su propia maestra, o incluso todos los que la querían se opusiesen a la idea, Sakura se habría ido ella sola a por Sasuke.

* * *

No pararon por nada.

Aunque Kakashi y Naruto sentían la necesidad de descansar unos cinco minutitos, a Sakura no la detendría nada, y ellos se veían obligados a seguirla o la perderían .También tenían que asegurarse de no bajar el ritmo y aguantar el cansancio que pesaba sobre sus articulaciones por el mismo motivo.

Las gotas de lluvia, cayendo del cielo, les golpeaban con ligera violencia, claro que tampoco se detuvieron o aminoraron la marcha por eso.

Varias veces, sus acompañantes (sobretodo Naruto) le pedían tregua a Sakura y como respuesta, ella apretaba aún más el paso. Ninguno de los dos entendía, y, mucho menos, aprobaba, la prisa de la kunoichi, pero no tenían más remedio que seguirla en silencio.

Dejó de llover ya bien entrada la noche, así que por todas partes olía deliciosamente a tierra mojada y algunos pájaros trasnochadores piaban a las brillantes estrellas que acompañaban a la redonda luna en el cielo.

El bosque se terminó y dio paso a montañas verdes y de suaves acercándose a la Villa de la Hierba, y solo Dios sabía porque Sakura se había encaminado en aquella dirección. Cuando se atrevieron a preguntarla, ella se mantuvo fría y silenciosa.

A lo lejos distinguieron las últimas lucecillas de algún pequeño pueblo, y solo entonces, la chica dio por finalizada la jornada, parándose en una zona con un terreno más o menos llano y nivelado y dejando su mochila en la hierba sin una palabra. Los otros dos la imitaron, cuchicheando sobre asuntos triviales entre sí. Cada uno cogió su propia manta de la mochila, se la echó encima, apoyó la cabeza en la mochila propia e intentó dormir.

Cuando los ojos de Sakura aún se mantenían ligeramente abiertos a ella le pareció vislumbrar los vestigios de una niebla plateada apareciendo con pálida gelidez.

Después se durmió.

**Notas finales: **He editado ya este capítulo, así que supongo que ahora se leerá bien (hoy estamos a 18 del 2). Es tan corto y ridículo que aún me asombro cuando veo la longitud de los capítulos siguientes y de los que están por venir. Ay, Dios, a veces desearía que los capítulos se escribieran ellos solitos, por que mira que me entra pereza cuando veo el teclado. ¡Tanta que por no escribir, no escribo ni en mi blog! Que ya dejaré en mi perfil, algún día, la dirección. En fin, nada más, supongo. ¡Adiós!


	2. Hospitales verdes

**2- Hospitales verdes**

**Notas Iniciales: En primer lugar muchas gracias por leer mi fic nwn. Siento profundamente que la primera parte no se entendiese (básicamente es que Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura van a por Sasuke… Sí, otra vez…Es que no se rinden estos tres u.u).Quiero advertiros de algo: En este capítulo empezarán a aparecer un montón de personajes inventados por mí pero que son indispensables para la trama (de echo, el fic va un poco sobre ellos), yo creo que me los he currado y que son unos OC que entran en la decencia y originalidad a la hora de sacarse personajillos de la manga así por que sí, Pero si a alguien que le estuviese interesando el fic no le gusta la existencia de este tipo de creaciones, lo siento muchísimo. En fin que sea lo que Dios quiera y dentro capítulo**

Por más que les había buscado, Sakura no encontraba a sus compañeros. Cuando despertó, ellos no estaban a su lado y una densa y plateada niebla, que seguía sin disiparse, se había cernido sin piedad sobre el páramo en el que se habían parado a descansar tras la larga, y húmeda, caminata del día anterior.

La joven kunoichi se paró en mitad del prado. Estaba agotada. Aquella niebla no solo era pegajosa e incómoda para la vista. Sino que, además, la humedad hacía que no pudiese moverse con comodidad.

Sakura se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la hierba, cuyo color oscilaba entre el verde y el grisáceo, con la firme intención de reanudar la búsqueda en cuanto recuperase el aliento y se le pasase el flato.

Cuando alzó la cabeza, olvido lo que tenía que hacer.

Justo en frente de ella estaba la mujer más hermosa y terrorífica que seguramente jamás habría pisado la Tierra.

Era alta y espigada, como una caña a la orilla de un húmedo río. Con la piel pálida y de aspecto terso. Dedos y brazos delgados y flanqueando su bien proporcionado cuerpo con soltura y elegancia. Su rostro tenía aspecto de sirena o ángel caído por su perfil griego y la delgadísima línea de una boca que no sonreía. El largo y blanco pelo parecía una cascada lechosa a su espalda. Y luego, los ojos más rojos que Sakura pudo jamás vislumbrar. A su lado, el Sharingan eran unos irises muertos y sin brillo. Pero los de aquella sublime mujer estaban… vivos. Relucían casi con fosforescencia, como rubíes arrojados a las brasas. Tenían magnetismo y luz propia.

Sakura estaba hipnotizada por ellos, pero eso no le impidió notar que la mujer, vestida con un largo y tétrico vestido negro de tirantes gruesos, larguísima falda y ningún adorno, se arrodillaba ante ella, le acariciaba el carrillo izquierdo con una de sus delgadas y frías manos. Con esa misma extremidad la atrajo hacia sí. La mujer bajo la cabeza hasta la altura de su cuello.

Y rompió su piel con los colmillos, bebiéndose su sangre.

***

Se irguió súbitamente en la cama en que estaba postrada en cuanto despertó de aquella horrible pesadilla. Sakura notaba el sudor frío que le caía de la frente. De forma instintiva se llevó las manos al cuello. No notó vendajes ni heridas ni restos de ungüentos o chakras curativos. Así pues, ¿la vampira no había sido más que una pesadilla? Convencida de ello (y, también, sumamente aliviada) Sakura inspeccionó sus alrededores.

Estaba en un, cuanto más, atípico hospital. Primero, las camas eran agradables y mullidas, así como las inmensas y blandas almohadas. Ella trabajaba a veces en un hospital y sabía que las camas allí nunca eran cómodas.

Segundo. Las paredes, las cortinas, la puerta y algunos elementos del mobiliario eran de un intensísimo verde lima que daba mucha luz y vida a la habitación. ¿No se suponía que las habitaciones en ese tipo de edificios debían ser totalmente blancas para evitar ataques nerviosos por parte de los pacientes?

Tercero. Había muchas y extrañas plantas. Eso ya era el colmo. ¡Las plantas robaban el oxígeno por la noche! ¿Y así esperaban que los pacientes sanaran? En cuanto viese una enfermera o un algo le gritaría hasta quedarse afónica.

Por el momento decidió que lo mejor era dejar eso para más tarde y pensó que hacía en el hospital.

Justo entonces la puerta (verde) se abrió Un joven de estatura y grosor medios con el pelo castaño peinado con raya en el lado izquierdo. Llevaba un jersey verde oscuro y unos vaqueros, aparte de una bata blanca.

Miró a Sakura con algo de asombro. Sus ojos eran de un verde vivo y brillante, pero ni siquiera con unos irises tan llamativos resultaba, ni por asomo, alguien guapo. Aunque tampoco era feo.

La joven no tardó en identificarle con un trabajador del hospital gracias a la bata blanca. Por supuesto, y tal y como se había prometido, le gritó:

-¡Oye, tú! ¿Se puede saber que nari…

-Oh, estás despierta-dijo él sin demasiado entusiasmo pero con una ligera sonrisa en la boca-¿Tienes dolores de algún tipo? ¿Hambre? Seguro que sí. Tras tanto tiempo en coma…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡COMO QUE EN COMAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

Eso fue demasiado para la pobre Sakura. El chico no solo la interrumpía como si tal cosa si no que además le soltaba así sin más que llevaba vete a saber cuanto tiempo en estado vegetativo.

-Sí-le contestó el muchacho sin alterarse-. ¿No te has visto el pelo? Cuando te trajimos a ti y a los otros dos lo tenías corto.

Completamente congelada por dentro, Sakura se llevó una mano a la cabeza con lentitud. Durante los dos segundos que tardó en que sus dedos agarrasen un mechón y lo expusiesen frente a sus ojos rezó a todo dios habido y por haber que este siguiese sin traspasar sus hombros.

***

Naruto dejó de correr. Así no ganaba nada salvo cansancio y eso ni lo necesitaba ni lo quería. Pero tenía que dar con Sakura y Kakashi.

Alguien del cielo le tendría una increíble manía porque el tiempo tampoco ayudaba mucho. A la derecha, niebla. A la izquierda, niebla. Arriba, abajo, delante y detrás, más niebla.

-¡¡¡¡JODEEEEER, QUIERO SOL, SOL, SOL, SOL. NO NIEBLA. SOL!!!!-gritó, aún a sabiendas de que nadie le oía.

Cuando se tranquilizó oteó los, demasiados próximos, horizontes con un ligerísimo atisbo de esperanza.

Vio algo rojo que se movía. Una sombra.

Se decidió a seguirla. Por suerte no corrió demasiado. El halo rojizo se movía despacio e iba ralentizando la velocidad hasta que acabó por pararse.

Naruto se le acercó con cuidado. Algo dentro de él (e identificó ese algo con el monstruo de su interior) le decía que corría peligro ahí.

Con cuidado, el niño-zorro descubrió que la sombra que había estado siguiendo sin mucho esfuerzo no era si no la larga y fluida melena pelirroja de una chica.

Una muchacha joven y de cuerpo fibroso como una caña fluvial. Parecía llevar un jersey marrón y pantalones negros, pero los ojos de Naruto no lo distinguían bien el la espesa y húmeda niebla. No sabía como sería su cara pues ella estaba de espaldas.

-Oye-le dijo él-, ¿eres de por aquí? Me he perdido.

Lentamente, la chica giró su cabeza para mirarle.

Aquellos ojos azules…

***

-¡Aaah!

Con algo de sudor cayendo de la ceja, Naruto volvió poco a poco al mundo real.

Un sueño, pensó con aceleración, solo ha sido un maldito sueño…La chica también lo era.

Giró la cabeza con energía y vió a Kakashi dormitando en una silla verde justo al lado de su cama. Además se dio cuenta de que el lugar en el que estaban era un hospital. Aunque muy pintado de verde y con plantas.

Volvió a mirar a su maestro, que aún soñaba.

-Kakasi.¡ Kakashi-sensei!

-Uuuh…Anda, Naruto, si estás despierto.

-¡¡PERO HOMBRE, QUE ES ESA PACHORRA!!¡¡ALÉGRATE MÁS!!¡Anda, dime donde estamos!

-En un hospital n_n-contestó el adulto con toda tranquilidad, lo que hizo que su alumno perdiese su poca paciencia

-Kakashi… Ya sé… que esto es un p*** hospital…Lo que quiero saber es _**DÓNDE**_ está… este hospital.

Sin prestar atención al taco de Naruto, Kakashi contestó con su habitual tono lleno de monotonía:

-Bueno… Yayoi-chan dijo que en Midorishima

-¿Quién? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? Me he perdido . ¿Qué es eso de Yayoi y Midorishima?

-Pues una isla con mucha vegetación a juzgar por lo que vi desde la ventana de mi cuarto y la enfermera que me atendió al despertar en este hospital yo también.

Naruto sintió que la cabeza empezaba a dolerle por el esfuerzo psicológico que suponía para él aguantar a Kakashi a veces. Tenía muchos interrogantes en el cerebro y no le apetecía usar su (escasa)materia gris para resolverlos, así que le dijo a su maestro:

-¿Y Sakura-chan?

-Según Yayoi-chan en otra habitación, aún en coma.

-¡¡EN COMA??

-Sí-respondió Kakashi, tranquilo-. Hasta hace unos minutos tú también lo estabas, al igual que yo, que desperté esta mañana.

El joven intentó convencerse de que si ellos ya habían despertado, Sakura no tardaría mucho en hacerlo también. Pero no dejó de temer por su compañera.

Un rugido de su estómago, que exigía ser llenado, le distrajo de sus pensamientos. Kakashi debió oírlo también porque, bajo su máscara sonrió:

-Tienes hambre, ¿verdad? Ya ha pasado la hora de comer pero creó que si llamamos a una enfermera podrás llenarte el buche sin problemas

-Igual…¿Cuánto llevamos medio-muertos?

El rostro de Kakashi se ensombreció

-Eso ya no lo sé. No quisieron decírmelo. Dijeron que no estaban autorizados al menos hasta que despertase también Sakura.

Se mantuvieron un rato en silencio. Naruto miró por la ventana. Fuera, un sol tropical nutría con su luz una espesa y verde selva y producía reflejos centelleantes en el mar, al otro lado del cual se distinguía, aunque sin detalles, la otra costa, poblada de casas y otos edificios

-¿Sabes que es esa ciudad, sensei?- preguntó el rubio

El hombre siguió la dirección de la mirada de Naruto.

-No, me temo que no. Ni se me ocurrió preguntarlo.

Entonces, de repente y sin que ninguno lo esperase, la puerta se abrió de golpe, por lo que ambos miraron en su dirección.

La puerta la había abierto Sakura.

Les miraba jadeante y angustiada.

Naruto dijo:

-Sa…

-¡Naruto! T0T-le interrumpió ella abalanzándose sobre él-¡Es horrible, es horrible!¡Llevamos aquí tumbados a la bartola tres meses1

-¿¡Qué!?-esta vez fue el rubio el que gritó. Acto seguido , Sakura le estrangulaba riñéndole

-¡No me grites al oído, merluzo!

-¡Buaaa, pero no me pegues, Sakura!

Por su parte, Kakashi analizaba aquel dato con total tranquilidad

Tres meses, pensó, por eso Sakura tenía el pelo tan largo. Los cabellos de su alumna habían crecido salvajemente en aquel trimestre comatoso y ahora la cubrían media espalda. Algo que, para ser sinceros, la favorecía enormemente ahora que, gracias a los intensos entrenamientos de Tsunade, su silueta había experimentado un notabilísimo embellecimiento.

De la puerta abierta surgió un muchacho; el que le había dicho a Sakura lo del coma. Carraspeó llevando su puño blanco y enclenque hasta la altura del mentón:

-Oíd, no es por nada, pero al salir de un coma lo más recomendable no es aporrear a alguien. Y una persona bastante importante me encargó que os llevara a su presencia en cuanto despertaseis.

Kakashi miró al joven y le estudió de arriba abajo con detenimiento y concentración. A simple vista y por su mediocre complexión física no podía suponer ningún peligro. Pero sus brillantísimos ojos verde botella parecían irradiar… _algo_ _inusual._

El hombre dio por terminado su examen visual, de momento, y dirigiéndose a sus alumnos, de los cuales uno era masacrado a sangre fría por la otra, y dijo:

-Neh… Sakura, este chico…-se detuvo al no saber el nombre del chico, así que le miró interrogante y elocuente en su silencio. Él respondió, indiferente:

-Midori Oihe.

Kakashi le miró extrañado ante un nombre tan sumamente raro, pero no dijo nada y volviéndose a dirigir a la joven dijo:

-Midori-san dice que tenemos que ir a ver a alguien. ¿Te importaría seguir _hablando_ con Naruto más tarde, eh?

A Sakura debieron convencerle los argumentos de Kakashi, porque soltó a su presa y mirando a Oihe dijo:

-Está bien. ¿Adónde vamos?

-Está un poco lejos-respondió él sin mucho interé momento deberíais vestiros, porque no quedaría muy bien que fueseis con el pijama del hospital, ¿no?

Sakura asintió sumisa y avergonzada con la cabeza. Oihe siguió diciendo:

-Por si no te acuerdas, tu cuarto es el seiscientos sesenta y seis y tu ropa está en el armario.

Aunque su expresión no varió mientras salía por la puerta, a Sakura se le congelaron las venas al oír el número de su habitación. ¡¿A quien se le ocurre poner a un comatoso en una habitación numerada como 666?!¡Era el colmo!

Naruto miró a Oihe y dijo:

-Mi ropa también está en un armario, ¿no?

El otro (y muy rarito) chico le miró:

-Sí, en el del cuarto de baño.

Y tras decir eso se marcho cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

***

Oihe se quedó apoyado en la pared que había en frente de la habitación del jinchûriki rubio.

Con cansancio masajeó sus sienes intentando tranquilizar a su cerebro.

Esas eran unas personas muy interesantes, o más bien, sus emociones le atraían como la sangre fresca llama al tiburón.

Era la primera vez en su vida que Oihe había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar con una persona que albergara un demonio en su interior y le ayudaría mucho con su principal experimento.

Del bolsillo de sus pantalones sacó un pequeño móvil, **(N/A: Sí, van a existir los móviles, y más adelante saldrá una X-Box, XD)** buscó un número en la agenda y cuando lo encontró llamó:

Le respondió una voz femenina y muerta, carente de toda vitalidad. Debería haberse acostumbrado. Había tenido toda su vida para hacerlo, pero aquel timbre seguía resultándole escalofriante:

-¿Sí?

Oihe tragó saliva antes de decir nada

-Quiero hablar con Koza, por favor

-Está ocupado. ¿Quién eres?

-Oihe. Tengo información que el interesa. Es sobre lo que nos ordenó Kunikage-sama.

-Ha salido-confesó la voz con monotonía-. Está en Aouchi.

Eso pilló a Oihe desprevenido. Sabía más que de sobra que Koza y Ai…pero su voz se alteró igualmente:

-¡Pero si hoy hace sol!

La voz de su interlocutora se mantuvo estática:

-Ya, pero ha ido.

Oihe apretó los dientes. Lo último que quería era a Koza con mal humor, algo que el sol sacaba bastante a flote, y la voz de su interlocutora era tan fría y desinteresada que le erizaba más de lo normal todo el vello de la nuca.

-¿Cuándo volverá?-preguntó con toda la educación que le fue posible.

-Ni idea.

Acto seguido, el joven oyó como colgaba su interlocutora.

"Mierda", pensó irritado mientras seleccionaba otro número. La voz que le respondió también era femenina. Pero esta era mucho más aguda y mostraba vida y una alegría y una tonalidad más bien propios de una niña pequeña:

-¿Dííííí-game?

Oihe no sabía si prefería la primera o la segunda respuesta. La primera era fría y borde; y la segunda, vibrante y bochornosa.

-Ai-chan, soy Oihe, ¿está Koza por ahí? Llamé a su casa y me dijeron que había ido a verte.

-Un momento, que le pregunte. ¡¡Koza-kun, -gritó, aunque no para el muchacho de ojos verdes-pregunta Oihe por tíííí!! ¿¡Qué le digoooo!?

Tras unos breves (brevísimos) instantes de silencio, Oihe oyó que Ai le decía, inocente:

-Dice que un pez te haga eso. ¿Qué es ese "eso" que dice? ¿Por qué a mí nunca me decís nada? ¡No es justo, Oihe-kun! ¡Que ya tengo 17 añitos, jooo!

"Pues demuéstralo, hija, demuéstralo…" se dijo Oihe para sus adentros.

-Dile que los de Konoha han despertado

Como conocía bien a Ai se separó el teléfono de la oreja como un metro. Y aún así oyó a la perfección los gritos de la chica.

-¡¡¡¡QUÉ, YA???? ¡HABER EMPEZADO POR AHÍ!¡¡KOZA-KUN, SE HAN DESPERTADO, SE HAN DESPERTADO! ¡HAY QUE IR AHÍ_ IPSO-FLAUTOS_!

Y colgó. Típico de ahí.

Por lo menos Koza estaría donde Oihe quería en, a lo sumo, medio segundo o menos.

***

Con el pelo largo, ya no le quedaba tan bien la ropa, aunque su cara ganaba.

Sakura terminó de atar el protector en su cabeza y echó el último vistazo a su reflejo en el espejo del cuarto de baño.

En los ojos de la Sakura que tenía delante se denotaba ausencia, pues la mente del cuerpo auténtico, y no el reflejado, rememoraba el soñado ataque vampírico y el tan bello rostro de su agresora.

"Pero los comatosos no tienen sueños", se recordaba ella cada pocos segundos. O por lo menos lo intentaba. ¿Qué había sido entonces? ¿Una revelación? Según había leído, en algunas antiguas civilizaciones se creía que los sueños eran mensajes premonitorios que enviaban los dioses. Pero esa explicación no le servía por varios motivos. Uno, ella no era supersticiosa. Dos, tenía que (de nuevo) recordarse que aquello sobre lo que su mente debatía contra sí misma en aquellos momentos, no era un sueño. No-lo-e-ra.

Estaba en medio de sus cavilaciones cuando oyó unos golpecitos en la puerta, pidiendo paso libre a la habitación (seguramente, maldita, porque con un triple seis impreso en su entrada…).

Fue a abrir. Giró el pomo y al tirarlo hacia así, vio el rostro de quién pedía posa a la habitación maldita (por lo del 666).

Era otra vez el chico de ojos verdes y sosones.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-le preguntó ella por pura educación y nada más

Él asintió.

-Sí que podrías. Ese compañero tuyo y tú, el rubio con cara de tonto, ¿qué grado de confianza tenéis? No pongas esa cara y limítate a responder.

Fastidiada, Sakura admitió:

-Bastante, pero solo somos amigos.

-No es eso lo que me importa. Eres de Konoha, así que sabrás lo que ocurrió hace dieciséis años, ¿no? Apareció un zorro de nueve colas y muy mala leche.

-Sí, me acuerdo por lo que contaban los mayores. Yo era un bebé.-respondió ella, no sin cierta reticencia. Más o menos creía que ya sabía por dónde iban los tiros y lo más probable era que el chico no tardase mucho en preguntarle si Naruto era o no el Jinchûriki de aquella bestia.

Él prosiguió:

-Por lo que he averiguado, esto es un secreto que concierne únicamente al Hokage y su consejo, pero mientras cuidábamos a tu compañero descubrimos que tenía al zorro en cuestión sellado dentro y quería asegurarme de que ni tú ni el otro estabais en la inopia. Eso complicaria un tanto las cosas.

-Ah, eh, gracias…-respondió Sakura algo perpleja.

Si no lo hubiera dicho todo con tal deje de desinterés puro y duro en su voz, habría resultado un halago y un preciado detalle

Pero eso no parecía que mantener una buena imagen le importase al chico de ojos verdes. Sakura cayó en la cuenta de que ni se había molestado en saber su nombre y que quizás era por eso que su interlocutor se mostraba tan seco. Estaba a punto de enmendar tal error pero él, como si adivinase sus pensamientos, se adelantó y dijo:

-No sé si me oíste la primera vez que lo dije. Me llamo Midori Oihe, y por favor acompáñame tenemos que irnos.

-Ah, sí, ya voy, Midori-san. Por cierto, ¿adónde vamos?

-A ver a alguien importante y peligroso

**Notas finales: Sé que he tardado una barbaridad y lo siento (¿a quién co** se le ocurre estar desde febrero sin dar señales de vida?).Desgraciadamente no puedo prometer que vaya a ser diferente a partir de ahora, aunque lo procuraré. A todas esas personas que queráis darme por todos los lados por haber tardado tanto, ¡podéis mandarme un review mandándome a tomar por culo XD! Lo cierto es que todos acabamos contentos: vosotros me ponéis a parir y yo tengo un review. Por que yo solo actualizo si hay reviews jeje…**

**Aprovecho este comentario para darle las gracias a -Sakura.X, por su primer review, y a mi amiga Lube, Escritora de la página Slash-Heaven (te quejarás de publicista, ¿eh? XD) y amiga mía (¡te quiero, tía buena!) y compañera de perversiones (ku ku ku ku…)**

**En fin, ¡hasta la próxima, gentecilla de FF!**


	3. Azul

**3-Azul**

En cuanto Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi salieron de aquél extraño hospital, guiados siempre por Oihe, se encontraron ante una exuberante selva llena de vida luz y colores, con el aire lleno de olores frutales y flores de formas y colores que nunca antes habían visto y de tamaños extremos. Ningún rincón parecía haber sido tocado por manos humanos, pues todo daba la sensación de ser completamente salvaje, ¿pero entonces, dónde quedaba el hospital?

En aquel edificio, había gente constantemente y la idiosincrasia humana habría alterado aquella naturaleza desconocida.

Mientras los tres intrusos no podían más que observarlo todo con los ojos y las bocas abiertas, Oihe pasaba por el bosque con total tranquilidad, como si en vez de caminar por una especie de Edén, fuese ten ricamente por la calle.

Al percatarse de que no le seguían, se dirigió al grupo y con poca paciencia dijo:

-¡Eh! ¡Venid aquí! ¡Llevamos prisa y la persona que quiere veros no es muy paciente! Además aún tenemos que coger el ferri, y llegar a la Torre.

-¿Qué ferri?

-¿Qué torre?

-¿Quién quiere vernos?-la pregunta de Kakashi incluía un tono algo amenazador. No por nada era un veterano jonnin y ex-ANBU. Se mantenía constantemente en estado de vigilancia y sospecha.

Oihe, se percató de ello y le escudriñó con sus ojos aún más verdes que la selva en que se encontraban.

El Ninja Copión no se inmutó y le sostuvo la mirada con frialdad, pero sus dos alumnos sintieron unos ligeros escalofríos en su espalda. De repente los ojos de Oihe parecían más… ¿inhumanos, quizá?

No parecía muy probable en alguien que, como Oihe, tenía un aspecto tan humano e imperfecto, pero ahora sí que desprendía esa sensación, aunque él no había cambiado en absoluto. Tampoco miraba a Kakashi de forma especial. No parecía que jugase a intimidarle o que le estudiara, simplemente se dedicaba a mirarle.

Al final, volvió a girarse y dijo:

-Venga, que hay prisa.

No volvieron a hablar en todo el camino. Al menos no con Oihe o con Kakashi, por que Naruto no dejaba de lanzar comentarios sobre las plantas o los animales que veía.

-¡Mira que planta! ¡Hala, que bicho! ¡Ostras, mira Sakura!

Pero la chica no le hacía prácticamente ningún caso.

Estaba ensimismada en su mundo. No podía ignorar una serie de interrogantes que la habían calado hondo.

¿Quién era la mujer de pelo blanco? ¿Los comatosos soñaban? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Ante quién les llevaba Oihe?

Inmersa como estaba, y a su bola, no vió a la enorme serpiente negra hasta que Naruto gritó:

-¡Sakura, cuidado con la bicha!

Entonces ella despertó y vió al reptil, prácticamente al lado de ella.

Tenía el cuerpo enroscado en el árbol que estaba a la izquierda de Sakura, y no parecía que fuera a atacar ni nada. De hecho ni siquiera la miraba.

A la par que la serpiente siseaba sacando una lengua viperina, la kunoichi se apartó con repugnancia de dónde estaba.

Para su propio criterio, ella ya había cubierto el cupo de "serpientes" de toda una vida. Y encima, el color de sus escamas no la ayudaba a calmarse.

Oihe avanzaba con paso firme guiando a los ninjas de Konoha a través de la selva.

Él se la conocía al dedillo. De niño había jugado en ella y al iniciar sus estudios profundizados en botánica medicinal tuvo que saber reconocer hasta la más mínima brizna de hierba.

Cuando giró al lado de un matorral con unas pequeñas florecillas naranjas sonrió. Le gustaban bastante aquellas flores, así que en un arranque de buen humor le dijo a sus acompañantes, sin dejar de andar:

-Yo vivo muy cerca de este punto. Hacia la izquierda, pero nosotros vamos a la derecha. Allí hay un muelle donde tendremos que coger un barco para ir a Shinkû.

Oyó la voz del rubio con cara de tonto diciendo:

-¿Qué es Shinkû?

Después la voz del otro hombre respondía:

-Vosotros no lo sabéis, pero cuando yo era niño, las viejas contaban un cuento sobre una aldea llamada Shinkû en la que vivían los hijos de los dioses de la Vida, la Muerte, el Cielo y la Tierra.

Oihe ensanchó su sonrisa sin que lo vieran los demás.

Cuento, pensó. Se había preparado para que le llamasen "cuento de viejas", pero aunque encajó el golpe bastante bien, eso no impidió que le doliese mucho.

"Ya veremos si siguen diciendo que es un cuento cuando lleven aquí un rato"

Llegó un momento en que la vegetación se hizo menos densa y con más espacios vacíos, y esto iba aumentando hasta que llegaron el linde de la selva en una playa de arena blanca y fina donde rompían las olas de un mar turquesa.

Naruto se frotó los ojos y deseó que fuese verano en vez de estar en otoño (bueno, por lo menos cuando se fueron de Konoha eran finales de Septiembre) y tener un bañador para nadar en aquellas aguas transparentes y limpias.

Al frente no había un vasto e inmenso horizonte, como sería lo propio en una isla tropical, sino la ciudad que ya había visto desde su ventana en el hospital, pero en versión ampliada. Ahora podía ver las casas recortadas contra una cordillera de montañas rojas. Los edificios eran altos como en Amegakure, coloridos como en Konoha y redondeados como en Suna. Había otros elementos pero no los reconocía. Aún así, la ciudad al otro lado del mar parecía una amalgama de todas las demás villas.

Mientras los ex comatosos admiraban el paisaje tropical, Oihe giró hacia un lado y fue caminando siguiendo la línea de la playa hasta un muelle cercano a allí. La construcción era de madera oscura y raspada, con cuerdas pálidas y algo deshilachadas. En el agua, justo al lado y bien amarrado, había un barco lo suficientemente grande como para llevar a varias personas y navegar a buen ritmo por aguas poco profundas como las que había entre la isla y la ciudad.

Oihe subió a la cubierta del barco para asegurarse de que estaba en condiciones. Y por supuesto que lo estaba, después de todo, él lo había utilizado aquella misma mañana para ir a hacerle unos recados a su madre.

Tras finalizar la rápida revisión se giró para ver a los otros, a los que había dejado mirando la playa.

-¡Eh!-les llamó, gritando-¡Venid aquí!

Como perritos obedientes, el equipo de Kakashi hizo lo que Oihe les decía.

Nada más subirse al barco, Naruto recuperó su energía y se puso a parlotear más para sí mismo, que para sus compañeros:

-¡Hala, que guay1 ¡Menudo barco! ¡Yo también quiero uno!-luego mirando a Oihe dijo- Oye, ¿cómo es que tienes esta pasada de barco?

Sin mirarle y mientras hacía algo en el puente de mandos, el chico de ojos verdes respondió:

-Vivo y trabajo en esta isla. Necesitamos el barco para ir a Shinkû.

Kakashi le miró de reojo:

-¿Necesitamos?- le inquirió. Era evidente que seguía alerta.

Oihe no le hizo más caso que al rubio.

-El hospital en el que estábamos antes pertenece a mi familia. Todos trabajamos allí y vivimos en Midorishima- miró hacia la selva para indicarles que aquel era el nombre de la isla. Un nombre o muy apropiado o muy poco imaginativo. **(N/A: "Midorishima" significa "Isla verde")**.

Haciendo honor a su florido currículum, Kakashi no bajo la guardia y con el tono más inocente que pudo fingir preguntó:

-¿Cómo dijiste que te apellidabas?

Esta vez el chico sí le miró, pero no a los ojos. Se limitó a echarle un rápido vistazo al responder, antes de seguir con su tarea.

-Midori.

¿Pero cuánto se tarda en poner a punto un barco?

Al fin zarparon pero Oihe no estaba en la cabina del timonel, sino fuera, apoyado en la barandilla tomando el trémulo sol invernal y dejando que la brisa marina le revolviese el repeinado y castaño pelo.

Sakura no pudo evitar asustarse al ver que iban sin guía:

-¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?! ¿Quién está llevando el barco?

Oihe ni se inmutó:

-He puesto un piloto automático y el viento y el tiempo son normales. Tú solo preocúpate de las gaviotas. Tienen muy mal genio.

Entonces, Sakura oyó la voz de Naruto gritando:

-¡Tiene razón, Sakura! ¡Una acaba de picarme! ¡No veas que mala uva que se traen estos bichos!

Al final llegaron a la ciudad y esta era tal y como el niño zorro había supuesto. Una mezcla de todas las otras villas, pero unida a elementos propios que Naruto no había visto nunca, como adornos en los marcos de las puertas que parecían manos u ojos, e inscripciones en distintos colores en los muros. En la casa más cercana al puerto donde dejaron el barco de Oihe y escrito en un verde oscuro y tan vivo como el de los ojos de Oihe, ponía:

"Es en el agua donde por primera vez apareció la vida, y no hay mayor expresión de vida que una selva resplandeciente."

Naruto no lo entendió muy bien pero le recordó a la isla de la que venían.

Ahora, en la ciudad, veía que esta era pequeña pero muy bonita. En uno de los lados perecía verse la fachada de un enorme edificio blanco y verde, que supuso sería el hospital en que despertó.

-Oye, tío raro-dijo, dirigiéndose a Oihe, que se estaba quitando la bata blanca y dejándola en la cubierta del barco, y señalando la inscripción-, ¿qué significa esto?

Oihe no miró la inscripción, pero respondió con monotonía, como un niño explicando una lección aburrida y de memoria a la profesora.

-Explica por qué los Midori solo nos sentimos cómodos viviendo en la isla.

-Pos yo no entiendo la explicación.

-Peor para ti.-le espetó el otro con total naturalidad.

Entonces sonó un móvil con una melodía que recordaba bastante a algún opening de One Piece. Oihe rebuscó en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y sacó el aparato de un color verde lima y brillante. En cuanto lo abrió, la musiquilla paró:

-¿Sí…?-contestó con monotonía. De repente se puso blanco y una expresión similar al miedo se quedó grabada a fuego en su cara.

-No, si, ya hemos amarrado y…B-Bueno, vale…Ah, eh, ¿que bien, no?

…Sí, señor… Ajá, ya…ya lo voy pillando, ya…Vale… Sí…

Y colgó, aún con la cara de trauma y la lagrimilla en el borde del ojo.

Cuando se volvió, Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura le miraban como pidiendo una explicación. Al final fue la chica la que dijo lo que todos pensaban:

-O sea, que esa fachada de chico duro que nos estábas restregando, se quedaba en eso ¿no? En fachada.

-Tú no eres más que un pringao.-siguió Naruto.

-Uyuyuyuyyyy…-finalizó Kakashi.

Viendo descubierta su "verdadera identidad", Oihe dijo:

-¡Bueno, vale soy un mandado pero ya veréis como me dais la razón luego!

Oihe les llevó hasta una especie de torreón blanco carente de cualquier tipo de decoración y con las paredes completamente lisas. A Kakashi le pareció un gigantesca Torre de Blancas.

Sólo había un anciano vigilando en la puerta, sentado en un taburete y leyendo un periódico. Así parecía un simple viejo que se había asentado ahí. Pero la afilada hacha que llevaba al cinto indicaba su verdadera posición.

Oihe la saludó como si le conociera de toda la vida:

-Hola, Yamaki. Traigo a los de la Hoja. ¿Ha llegado ya Koza?

El viejo, Yamaki, levantó la vista del periódico y le miró. Entonces Sakura pudo ver que sus ojos eran dorados y de pupilas redondas, como girasoles.

Con voz cascada el anciano dijo:

-Aún no, pero Ai-chan y Shizuka ya han llegado, por cierto, Nen no puede venir. Neo ha pillado un catarro y ella tiene que suplantarle cuidando a los niños del Clan. Pero dice que para esta tarde irá a Midorishima a que la cuentes los detalles.

-Ah, vale, gracias-le respondió el muchacho. Justo después, Yamaki volvió con su interesante artículo sobre el Barça.

Las escaleras también eran blancas. Así como las paredes, barandilla y puertas que daban a algunos despachos.

No eran muy amplias, pero al menos no resultaban claustrofobicas.

Mientras subían Sakura le preguntó a Oihe por el anciano Yamaki.

-Es el más viejo del Clan Akai. No lo parece pero tiene ciento un años, pero se cuida muy bien- le explicó su guía, el cual viendo descubierta su tapadera, había accedido a explicarles todo lo que ellos quisieran-. Nen es una compañera mía de equipo que tendría que venir y es la heredera del Clan.

Sakura recordó los ojos de Yamaki:

-¿Todos los Akai tienen los ojos dorados o solo Yamaki?

-Es el rasgo físico característico de los Akai.

Kakashi había escuchado la conversación y en su fuero interno, pensó:

"¿Qué ha querido decir con rasgo físico? No creo que se limite a una barrera de sangre."

Los ojos de los Hyûga eran así por que influenciaba el dôjutsu familiar. Las marcas rojas de los Inuzuka eran pinturas. Los Akimichi comían mucho, pero no se llevaban bien con el ejercicio, lo que les hacía engordar con facilidad. Los Uchiha no eran los únicos con pelo y ojos negros en todo el mundo.

Pero según el tono de voz de Oihe, los ojos dorados parecían ser lo lógico en los Akai pero no estar relacionado con ninguna habilidad genética.

De pronto se acordó de lo que le había dicho a Naruto en la playa. "Vosotros no lo sabéis, pero cuando yo era niño, las viejas contaban un cuento sobre una aldea llamada Shinkû en la que vivían los hijos de los dioses de la Vida, la Muerte, el Cielo y la Tierra."

Empezaba a dudar de que el cuento fuera un cuento.

Al fin llegaron al la última planta, en la que solo había una única pero gran y muy decorada puerta de madera rojiza, probablemente caoba. Era lo único del edificio que no era blanco y chocaba bastante. Antes de abrir Oihe les miró y dijo:

-Antes de nada, tenéis que saber que la gente de Shinkû no somos como otras personas que hayáis visto, así que preparaos para cualquier cosa.

Naruto sonrió, le encantaban los desafíos. Kakashi entornó su ojo, dispuesto a averiguar que pasaba exactamente en aquella ciudad. Sakura por su parte, tragó saliva, intentando llevarse con ella sus nervios.

Cuando Oihe juzgó que estaban listos, abrió la puerta.

La sala a la que entraron no tenía más decorado en las paredes que cientos de mapas enormes, de prácticamente todas las Villas ninja conocidas, envolviéndolas por completo.

El suelo estaba cubierto de una peluda moqueta blanca, por lo que todos -Oihe en primer lugar- se quitaron las botas antes de entrar.

El mobiliario lo constituían varios y grandes sillones de aspecto mullido y también blancos, colocados en torno a una mesa larga de caoba en la que había varias pilas de rollos y libros gordísimos.

Inclinadas sobre la mesa había tres personas. Todas mujeres.

Oihe avanzó hacia la más adulta, una mujer de treinta y pocos años con los labios rojos por el maquillaje, ojos almendrados y media melenita amarilla, vestida con una especie de mezcla entre vestido y túnica blanca.

El muchacho inclinó la cabeza en señal de respetuoso saludo y dijo:

-Kunie-sama, estos son los ninjas de la Hoja que encontramos. Ya han despertado.

Aquella mujer les miró directamente y les sonrió con confianza.

-Ah, hola, bienvenidos a Shinkû, ¿os gusta la ciudad? ¿Qué tal os ha tratado Oihe-kun? Es majo, ¿eh?

Kakashi tomó la iniciativa y con su inocencia fingida, sonrió tras su máscara y saludó:

-Buenas tardes, señorita. Sí, hemos visto un poco de su precioso hogar al venir. Y sí, Midori-kun es un chaval muy simpático. Yo soy Hatake Kakashi, jônnin de Konoha. Y estos son mis alumnos: Haruno Sakura, del cuerpo médico; y Uzumaki Naruto. Saludad, niños, saludad.

Sakura solo pudo mascullar un "hola" mustio, pero Naruto no llegó ni a eso. Se había quedado embobado mirando algo.

Otra de las personas de la habitación, una niña de unos catorce años, bajita, flacucha, con un largo cabello azul y enormes ojos de chocolate, saltó hasta donde estaban los forasteros y con una voz aguda y musical como la de un pajarillo y dijo:

-¡Holaaaa! ¡Yo me llamo Ai, así que me tenéis que llamar Ai-chan! ¡Yo ya sabía que veníais, porque Oi-kun me llamó al móvil y me lo dijo antes, sabéis! ¡Esta señora es Kuni-chan y es como la alcalda de Shinkû! ¡Yo soy del Clan Aoi, así que soy una Hija del Cielo! ¿Oye, y como es vuestra villa? ¿Hay mar? ¿Y playa? ¡A mí me gusta mucho la playa y jugar a que me pillan las olas! ¡Ah, pero también me gusta mucho ver a los pollitos cuando nacen, e irme a la tienda de la esquina a por chuches, y columpiarme en el parque, y salir con Koza, Nen-chan, Oi-kun, y Shizu-chan, y el karaoke, y…!

Antes de que pudiera seguir mareándoles, Oihe le tapó la boca a Ai por detrás.

-Vale, Ai-chan, te han entendido, no hace falta que sigas. Por cierto, se dice "alcaldesa", no "alcalda" y Kunie-sama es mucho más que eso. ¡Y, por favor, que ya tienes diecisiete años! ¡Compórtate un poco T_T!

Ante el comentario sobre la edad de la niña, Sakura saltó:

-¿Diecisiete? ¿Qué va a tener esa niña diecisiete años? Si parece que no llega a los catorce.

Esta vez, Ai, que se había liberado de la mordaza de Oihe, dijo:

-¡Es que soy un poco tapón!

Un mismo pensamiento pasó por las mentes de Sakura y Oihe: "¡Aunque seas bajita, te comportas como una niña de párvulos, leñe!"

Naruto no había oído nada de lo que habían dicho desde que entraron a la habitación. Solo había una cosa que su cerebro asimilase en aquel momento. La tercera persona.

La misma chica pelirroja de ojos azules de su sueño.

La examinó bien temiendo que su torpe memoria hubiese deformado o exagerado alguno de sus rasgos. Pero era exacta a su recuerdo del sueño.

Cuerpo esbelto y frágil, con aspecto de junco, enfundado en unos vaqueros negros y un jersey marrón con cuello y mangas largas, abullonadas en los hombros. Manos finas ramificándose en dedos de pianista, acabados en uñas bien recortadas. Piel nívea y de aspecto terso. El óvalo de su cara perfectamente definido, con unos rasgos aristocráticos, labios finos y nariz recta. Con una cascada lene y roja como cabello.

Y aquellos ojos azules.

De un tono muy claro e hipnóticos. Parecían miles y miles de cristales y zafiros apilados formando dibujos casi caleidoscópicos.

El chico no podía dejar de mirarla. Existía de verdad. ¡No había sido un sueño! Pero, ¿por qué la había visto antes? ¿Era una simple casualidad o no lo había sido?

En aquel preciso momento, la joven se percató de su mirada, dirigió hacia Naruto los ojos que tan loco le habían vuelto de repente y curvó su boca de membrillo en una suave y tierna sonrisa.

El niño-zorro notó arder sus mejillas rayadas, cuando la chica se le acercó diciendo:

-Hola, me llamo Moizumi Shizuka. Mucho gusto.

Mientras pronunciaba las dos últimas palabras se inclinó para darles más énfasis. Lo único que Naruto pudo hacer fue imitarla respondiendo, completamente rojo:

-¡E-El gusto es mío!

Cosa que no era del todo mentira.

**Notas finales:** ¡Muajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Tiembla ante mi poder, ser mágico que hace que casi nunca tenga ganas de ponerme a escribir!

Y a todos vosotros, gente que pensabais seguir leyendo "Shinkû no Mura" pero que tras leer esto último del ser mágico dais pasitos hacia atrás semi-disimulados mientras pensáis "Esta tía está loca",…

¡Mil gracias TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_TTTTTTTTTTTT! No, ahora en serio, ¡Sois la leche! Menos mal que hay gente que no me deja tirada por ser una novatilla de mier*a.

¡Os adoro, peña!

Esto no quita que si queréis leer el capítulo Cuatro, siga exigiendo un mínimo de un review.

¡Venga, tis! ¿Qué os cuesta? ¡Aunque sea de una palabra, que lo acepto todo!

¡Ya no leeremos! ¡Hasta el capi 4!


	4. Dos chicos de ojos negros

**4**

**Dos chicos de ojos negros**

Cuando Sasuke despertó de uno de sus recurrentes sueños, llenos de negrísimos cuervos volando alborotados por un cielo rojizo, tardó solo dos segundos en darse cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba.

A su alrededor, se cerraba una austera y poco luminosa habitación de estilo tradicional.

La pálida luz del exterior se colaba, por los resquicios de la esterilla que hacía las veces de persiana, en forma de rayos plagados de motas de polvo que bailaban lentas, pero imparables, en los haces blanquecinos.

El joven estaba echado sobre el viejo tatami sin una triste sábana que le tapara. Se puso en pie y vio una pequeña cómoda en una esquina sobre la que se amontonaba el polvo y una puerta corrediza de papel gris. Toda la habitación era deprimente y estaba claro que debía llevar abandonada varios años, quizá hasta décadas.

Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Sasuke asió el colgante con tres aros que era el último recuerdo que se había permitido tener de su hermano, y una conocida y ahogante bola agria y difícil de tragar se le atascó en la garganta.

Desterrando aquel sentimiento de su cabeza, salió de la habitación-celda, a un pasillo con exactamente la misma atmósfera que el cuarto que acababa de dejar. Faltaba un espíritu pululando por ahí para que aquella fuese oficialmente una casa fantasma.

Sasuke se pegó al muro grisáceo, extremando la precaución, por si acaso. Al despertar en la otra habitación, su espada estaba con él, pero no quería confiarse. No tenía ni idea de dónde podía estar. Aquella casa fantasma pero, de momento, sin fantasmas podía ser alguna de las cárceles de los países que habían puesto precio a su cabeza vivo o muerto. O sea, todos.

Entonces llegó a una esquina y tras comprobar que el camino seguía despejado, giró siguiendo el recorrido de la pared, hasta un callejón sin salida en el que solo había una ventana al final, también cubierta por una estera de varillas. Sasuke se acercó hacia ella con intención de abrirla. Quizás si veía algún paisaje se podía hacer una idea de dónde narices estaba. Justo cuando ya casi la rozaba con la puna de los dedos, oyó:

-Déjala cerrada.

Sasuke se giró violentamente y vio, un poco más allá, un chico vestido de negro de los pies al cuello y que tendría su edad. Estaba de pie, con la espalda recostada contra la pared y los brazos cruzados sobre la cintura. Era delgado y a juzgar por la piel de sus hombros, muy pálido. Un despeinado cabello trigueño le caía por la cara, que a pesar de ello, parecía cumplir al ciento por ciento los requisitos para ser considerada como muy atractiva. Aunque había algo en su gesto desapasionado y estoico que la hacía inspirar rechazo y desconfianza. Por la distancia y las greñas, Sasuke no pudo verificarlo del todo, pero aseguraría que tenía los ojos muy oscuros y sombríos, de color negro.

No parecía ir armado, pero hasta hace unos cinco segundos, allí no había nadie más que Sasuke, y él no había visto, oído o notado que se acercase nadie. Por otro lado, y por la postura del chico, parecía que llevaba allí horas, como esperando a algo. O puede que a alguien.

-La luz molesta-dijo aquel extraño.

Tenía una voz suave pero helad y completamente muerta. Sí. Esa era la mejor forma redefinirlo. Muerto. Como si no estuviera vivo.

-¿Qui…?-intentó preguntar Sasuke, pero aquel chico le cortó, diciendo mientras echaba a andar en dirección contraria:

-Vamos, no tengo todo el día.

No le gustó el tono autoritario de aquel extraño, pera Sasuke sabía que si quería tener al menos una única pista sobre su actual paradero no podía desestimar ninguna oportunidad que se le brindase, por poco halagüeña que esta fuese, y por muy mal que le cayese ya aquel niñato gótico. En eso consistía el _carpe diem_, ¿no? En aprovechar cada oportunidad.

Así que en silencio, siguió al chico de negro por el sinuoso corredor hasta que este se paró en lo que parecía una especie de pequeño recibidor igual de oscuro que el resto del edificio. Pero con aquello a Sasuke no le bastaba para saber si estaba en una casa, una cárcel, o el mismo Infierno.

O, vete a saber, igual era una mezcla de todas esas u algo más.

El chico de negro descolgó un teléfono del mismo color de su ropa, marcó un número y dijo autoritariamente:

-Oihe, más te vale estar ya en la Torre…Déjame hablar…El otro ya ha despertado y me lo llevo para allí ahora mismo…Que te calles y vallas a la Torre…Más te vale llegar pronto o me aseguraré personalmente de que no vuelvas a hacer algo que te gusta mucho. ¿Me has oído?

Y colgó, sin despedirse ni nada. "Pobre diablo", pensó Sasuke teniendo en mente a Oihe, a aquél desconocido al que el chico de negro había amenazado de muerte, como mínimo.

Y, ¿un momento? ¿¡Qué era eso del "otro"? ¡Que él tenía nombre, a ver! Uno que le gustaba bastante, por cierto, y que le gustaría que usasen para referirse a él si era menester del siniestro señorito (dicho con sarcasmo).

Aquello hizo que Sasuke se percatara de que no sabía el nombre del chico de negro y llamarle así todo el rato era una lata, en especial para la maravillosísima Claudy Summer, ella tan buena, tan maja, tan cariñosa y dulce y que no le ha hecho ningún mal al mundo y que se veía obligada a escribir aquella forma de hablar del misterioso chaval que parecía tenerle manía a la luz y a nuestro Uchiha favorito, dejándose las puntas de los dedos en el teclado y las pestañas en el monitor.

Incómodo por la situación, Sasuke le dijo al chico de negro (ale, otra vez…):

-No me has dicho tu nombre.

-Ni falta que te hace-le espetó el otro con tono cortante y total tranquilidad.

El joven, sintió unas tremendas ganas de soltarle un par de tortazos bien dados.

Entonces, aquel tío borde, abrió la puerta del pequeño recibidor y salió a una especie de jardín gris y muerto, envuelto en una niebla más negra que su ropa o el cabello de Sasuke.

En un principio, el Uchiha se mostró reacio a atravesar aquel gas oscurecido, pero el chico de negro le dijo con un tono que a pesar de que no era malo en sí, no admitía ningún reproche:

-Vamos, ven.

Sasuke no se reconocía. No entendía por que obedecía a aquel desgraciado, que pintaba con él lo que Goya con Picasso. Pero el caso es que lo hacía, aunque fuera a disgusto y por dentro estuviera dándose de bofetadas consigo mismo.

Entonces, y solo entonces, se acordó del resto de su grupo, de Taka, y, también para romper la tensión del ambiente y para despejar su incomodidad en mitad de la niebla negra, le dijo al chico de negro:

-Había más personas conmigo, dos chicos y una chica. ¿Dónde está?

-Y yo que sé-respondió el otro, haciéndole ver que su vida le daba exactamente igual.

-Al menos dime como te llamas.

-Y un tábano.

De verdad que dijo "un tábano" y no "un rábano". De verdad de la buena. Ahora, ¿lo diría a posta y a sabiendas de lo que era un tábano? Dado lo siniestro y escabroso que parecía todo alrededor del chico de negro, Sasuke acabó de concluir que sí, que aquel condenado sabía perfectamente lo que decía.

Mientras iban andando a través del gas negro, Sasuke no pudo evitar preguntarse a dónde iría a llevarle aquel chico de negro. S e le ocurría más de una persona que estaría dispuesta a encerrarlo y condenarlo a muerte, quizás incluso a algún imaginativo visionario se le ocurriría hacerle pelear contra una manada de lobos carniceros y grandes como osos que no hubieran comido en un mes entero.

Mira por dónde. Lo cierto es que ahora, para quitarse todo el estrés de encima le vendría genial pelearse con una manada de lobos carniceros y grandes como osos que no hubieran comido en un mes entero…

Parecía que ya a lo lejos se veía una entrada de luz en medio de la negrura. O una salida de la misma, pero en cualquier caso, era luz. Nunca en su vida, Sasuke se había alegrado tanto de ver la claridad del mediodía. Se alegró tanto de poder dejar atrás la oscuridad que le envolvía ahora que no pensó en otra cosa.

Justo entonces, su pie topó con algo hueco y duro, y al mirar hacia abajo, el gozo del joven Uchiha acabó, tal y como suele decirse, en un pozo.

Había tropezado con una calavera vieja y empolvada.

"¿Es que aquí tiene que estar todo muerto? ¿Qué es esto, el Infierno?", se dijo Sasuke, de nuevo con un humor de perros y mandando el bendito cráneo a tomar con viento fresco.

El chico de negro le miró con algo de burla:

-Que poco respeto a los muertos…

…

…

…

Ah, ¿es que era un chiste? Por que a cierto heredero del País del Fuego le habría hecho más gracia que le pegaran un tiro.

Conjurando en arameo, latín y griego contra todo lo que se le ocurrió, Sasuke siguió al chico de negro hasta la luz (je, je, iban hacia la luz…mira la gracia que les hace a estos dos) y luego por una ciudad que se le antojaba algo familiar pero a la vez desconocida, con algunos muros con escrituras en rojo, azul, verde o negro, hasta que llegaron a una enorme y gorda torre blanca.

"Parece una torre de ajedrez", pensó Sasuke. De repente, el chico de negro, respondió:

-El diseño está basado en una.

¿Perdoooona? Sasuke miró anonadado a su tétrico guía.

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó. ¿Acaso le había leído la mente? ¿Cómo? ¡No había notado nada de chakra proveniente de él!

Sin embargo, el muchacho le respondió algo molesto:

-Si estás sordo aparte de medio ciego es tu problema. Ajo y agua, pringao-¡Cómo que "pringao"!-Venga, tira, que ya casi estamos y hay prisa.

En cualquier otra situación, Sasuke lo habría mandado a freír gárgaras, pero recordándose a sí mismo que no tenía ni puñetera idea de donde estaba ni si el resto de Taka seguía vivo siquiera, el joven se obligó a sí mismo a tragarse el orgullo (aunque le costó un buen rato) y obedecer.

De todas formas tenía un consuelo. Uno muuuuuyyyyy, agradable… La venganza es un plato que se sirve en frío… Así sabe más dulce…

¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién era el que lloraba a lágrima viva en un acantilado por haberse cargado a su querido hermanito del alma? Yo no miro a nadie, tan solo lo dejo caer, eh…

Junto a la puerta abierta de la torre, se sentaba un anciano leyendo el periódico. Con su tono cortante y voz de ultratumba, el chico de negro se dirigió al viejo diciendo:

-¿Quiénes han llegado ya?

El anciano levantó hacia él sus ojos de un curioso tono dorado y dijo entre dientes:

-Malditos Kuroi, que ni saludáis ni nada. Mejor hacíais enterándoos en vuestro zulo negro y sin salir de ahí, pajarracos de mal agüero. Mira que hablarle así a un Akai como yo, a un hijo de la Tierra…

-¿Quiénes han llegado ya?-repitió el chico de negro (¿"Kuroi" le había llamado? Muy apropiado…), cortándole en plena retahíla.

Grfjx…Oihe con los que le encargaron a él, Ai y también Shizuka. Nen no ha podido venir.

Durante un momento a Sasuke se le detuvo el corazón. Pero luego recuperó el pulso. "Es un nombre muy común", se dijo" Es imposible que sea ella, después de todo, está muerta…". El chico de negro entró por el portón y Sasuke le siguió, aunque de refilón, oyó lo último que mascullaba el anciano de los ojos dorados:

-Puñetero shinigami…

Una sonrisa torcida y amarga se dibujó en la cara del joven Uchiha. _¿Shinigami había dicho, el viejo?_

Siguiendo al chico de negro, Sasuke subió las escaleras de caracol en espiral amplia hasta llegar a la puerta de color caoba. Pero antes de entrar el chico de negro miró a Sasuke por el rabillo de su negrísimo ojo.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó el Uchiha, incómodo.

-No, nada, es solo que voy a pasármelo muy bien viendo como te las apañas para salir vivo de esta, Uchiha.

Entonces su rostro de hielo pareció ir resquebrajándose para formar una siniestra mueca en la boca y formar algo parecido a una sonrisa de lo más siniestra.

Sasuke no llegó a saber que le provocó más escalofríos. Que le hubiese llamado por su apellido o que parecía estar disfrutando mucho ante lo que fuera lo que le esperaba. ¿Sería por un casual una manada de lobos carniceros y grandes como osos que no hubieran comido en un mes entero…?

No, seguramente no. Fijo que sería algo más horrible. Pero, bueno, soñar es gratis.

El chico de negro empujó la puerta rojiza sin llamar y entró en una amplia habitación blanca con moqueta, con una mesa en el centro y llena de mapas en las paredes. Sasuke le siguió y solo cuando estuvo dentro durante unos dos segundos más o menos, les vió.

Rubio, cara de tonto y tal que así de alto. Pinta de espantapájaros, rostro tapado y un solo ojo a la vista. Rosa, con ojos verde claro y varios recuerdos incómodos. Ay, madre… eso sí que era la peor de las torturas. Peor que una manada de lobos carniceros y grandes como osos que no hubieran comido en un mes entero.

Una parte del cerebro de Sasuke le gritaba que huyese o estaban muertos, que tenían el chakra bajo mínimos para no desplomarse y que aprovechara que aún parecían no haberle visto (gracias a Dios, la suerte, el destino o como quieras llamarlo, ellos estaban ocupados con una especie de piojo azul que se movía mucho y gritaba con voz aguda) para largarse sin decir ni mú. Y como la otra parte no decía nada, el joven no tuvo más remedio que querer obedecerla con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero en todas las historias buenas y bonitas como esta hay un malo pérfido y retorcido de la peli que le jode el plan al bueno guapo, sexy y guay. Y esta no iba a ser una excepción. ¿La prueba? Que, como si volviera a adivinar sus pensamientos y ganándose el Oscar a Mayor Cabronazo, el chico de negro (que además se le había puesto detrás) carraspeó, alertando de su presencia y por consiguiente de la de Sasuke que le lanzó la mirada más llena de odio y tirria que jamás le hubiera lanzado a ningún ser vivo. A _**n-i-n-g-u-n-o**_.

Varios pares de ojos miraron hacia ellos dos. Tres de ellos por un momento se quedaron abiertos y redondos como discos blancos, aunque cada uno veía una cosa distinta.

Naruto veía a su mejor amigo, por el que habría ido alfil del mundo, al infinito y más allá, solo con que el se lo pidiera. Kakashi, a un alumno al que no había podido salvar de su propia oscuridad. Y Sakura, a la persona a la que quería abrazar y estrangular al mismo tiempo. Sasuke veía a los que en su momento habían sido sus compañeros, sus amigos, y a su maestro.

La situación en que se encontraban era muy incómoda y hasta se sentía forzada. Todos ellos sentían que debían decir algo. "¿Qué haces aquí?", "¿Cómo has llegado?", "¿Por qué?". Cualquier cosa, lo que fuera. Todo serviría. Pero por más que le ordenaban a su cerebro que este hiciera reaccionar a sus gargantas, no podían, no podían hablar. O por lo menos les costaba horrores.

-Tú…

El antiguo equipo 7 miró al punto contrario de la sala blanca, buscando al que había dicho aquello, por que no había sido ninguno de ellos. Y vieron a Shizuka con una expresión extraña de incredulidad en la cara y los azulísimos ojos.

Expresión que luego imitó Sasuke.

-¿Qué…?-acertó a decir el joven Uchiha antes de tener que verse obligado a esquivar un puño que iba a toda velocidad a su cara.

El anonadado grupito de la Hoja oyó la voz de la mujer rubia, la tal Kunie, diciendo:

-Vaya, hombre, otra vez, y yo que acababa de hacer reformas.

A un par de metros de la nueva posición de Sasuke, una especie de versión oscura de la jovencita pelirroja con ojos celestes, envuelta en la neblina blanca de la escayola, desencajaba los nudillos de la pared que habían perforado. Algunos trocitos de polvo y yeso permanecieron sobre las montañitas de sus huesos sobresalientes y blancos de los escombros.

-Maldito, desgraciado-susurró con una voz mucho más rasposa y que no parecía la suya. Entre el humillo, Sasuke creyó ver una linea de dientes sonriendo de una forma que le puso aún más de punta los pelos de la nuca.-Levo años y años dándote por muerto. ¡¿Y qué descubro? ¡Qué te has pasado al bando de ese desgraciado y que eres un jodido criminal! ¡TE VOY A DESTROZAR, SO CABRÓN!

Entonces corrió a toda velocidad hacia Sasuke. Su cara estaba trannsformada en una mueca asesina. No parecía que fuera lamentar lo que había dicho que iba a hacer.

Entonces, interponiéndose entre la presa y su depredador, Kuroi, el chico de negro clavó las yemas de sus dedos en el estómago de Shizuka. La cara de ella se relajó y se tambaleó un poco antes de caer desmayada en brazos quién la había detenido, pulsando algún punto de presión o un nervio.

Sasuke miró a la pelirroja y luego al chico de negro, que le miraba, como no, por encima del hombro. Literalmente. A pesar de tal gesto, Sasuke le dijo:

-Gracias…- aunque no por librale de una muerte segura. Claro que el prepio Uchiha tenía dudas sobre por que lo decía. ¿Por calmar a la chica? ¿Por haberle dado la oportunidad de verla… otra vez?

Mientras, el equipo 7 lo había visto todo. Naruto se preguntaba en qué momento la Shizuka Mozumi que había saludado hace unos instantes se había convertido en una fiera sádica. Apenas sabía de ella su nombre y ya la había visto como si fuese tres chicas muy distintas: Dulce, agresiva y como en su sueño. Sintió un escalofrío al recordar lo que había visto estando en coma. ¿De verdad que solo habían pasado dos o tres horas desde entonces? Su cerebro le volvió a pasar la película de lo que recordaba.

FlashBack

_-Oye-le dijo él-, ¿eres de por aquí? Me he perdido._

_Lentamente, la chica giró su cabeza para mirarle._

_Aquellos ojos azules…Como si fuesen cristale rotos a pedradas._

_Naruto no pudo apartar su propia mirada de ella y sus irises. Pero intentó reaccionar y volvió a decir:_

_-Me he perdido, había otros dos más conmigo. ¿Les has visto tú? Son…_

_-…Mentira…- le cortó ella. Naruto no entendió._

_-¿Perdona?_

_Entonces fue cuando vió las lágrimas gorddas y transparentes que se le escurrían violentas por la cara. La chica pelirroja estaba encorvada y se tapaba las orejas con las manos. Tenía sus preciosos ojos desorbitados del todo._

_-Es mentira…¡No es verdad! ¡No es verdad!_

_Naruto comenzó a asustarse._

_-¡Espera, no sé de lo que me hablas! ¿Qué te pasa?_

_De repente, aparecieron las llamas. Rojas y calientes. Envolviendo el cuerpo de la chica como lamecha de una vela pero sin quemarla. Naruto retrocedió asustado, pero la chica se mantuvo estática, aunque sus lloros crecieron._

_-No es cierto. ¡No es verdad!- repetía una y otra vez como un mantra- ¡Es mentira, es mentira! ¡MENTIRAAA!_

¿De verdad que la aterrada y desesperada muchacha de su sueño era la misma (o las mismas) Shizuka que Naruto había visto hacía un rato?

Kakashi también había presenciado la escena entre su antiguo alumno y la jovencita. Y tampoco terminaba de saber muy bien que había pasado. Pero, al contrario que Naruto, a él le intrigaba la reacción de Sasuke. No sabía que había pasado hace medio año, en la gurida de Orochimaru ya que él estaba recuperándose de su última misión de rescate del Kazakege Gaara y siendo sustituido temporalmente por Yamato, pero, tanto sus suplente provisional como sus alumnos le habían contado como se habían enfrentado a su compañero perdido. Basándose en las narraciones de ellos, Kakashi creía que Sasuke se defendería de los ataques de Shizuka, pero él se había limitado a esquivarlos. Y no solo eso, porque Kakashi podía aceptar que él andase algo escaso de fuerzas y por eso escogiese no arriesgarse demasiado, pero, el veterano jônnin, había visto la expresión en su cara, que era más de asombro e incredulidad que la del ardor de un combate."Como si solo ver a la chica le supusiese ya un gran golpe…" se dijo, aunque no muy convencido.

Viendo que solo con su memoria no obtendría nada en limpio miró a su lado, desde donde Sakura miraba el mismo escenario que todos un momento, Kakashi supuso que estaría tan pasmado como él mismo o como Naruto (bueno, no, vale, el niño-zorro estaría que no se enteraría de la misa de la media), pero justo después vió el brillo de sus ojos jadeados. Un brillo que conoció muy bien.

Ella no lo sabía, pero su mirada siempre adoptaba esa misma apariencia de ordenador funcionando a toda leche cada vez que le pedían que solucionase algún problema, o que había un examen, o que –justo como ahora- analizaba algo con precisión milimétrica. Bastaba con aquel brillo que Kakashi le había descubierto a Sakura, a través del flequillo rosa, para saber que también ella intentaba descifrar lo que acababan de ver. El ninja copió sonrió un poco por detrás de su máscara. Puede que él llevara más tiempo que Sakura dedicándose al ninjutsu, pero no tenía, ni de lejos el mismo y ágil cerebro que ella, ni se inmiscuiría con tanta pasión en cualquier asunto que tuviese un mínimo que ver con Sasuke como la kunoichi que había entrenado la mismísima Princesa Babosa Tsunade, del clan de los Senjû, nieta del Primer y Segundo Hokage, y Quinta Maestra de Konoha. Claro que, él mismo, Kakashi, había puesto también su granito de arena en la educación de Sakura, y se sentía orgulloso por ello. Seguramente, la joven llegaría lejos gracias a su inteligencia.

Tal y como Kakashi había supuesto, a Sakura le había faltado tiempo para ponerse a pensar sobre el ataque de Shizuka. Pero si el jônnin se creía que sus cábalas iban sobre algo tan frío como el mero análisis del combate (si es que se le podía llamar así) desde luego se iba a dar con un canto en los dientes. Porque, sí, ella intentaba buscar respuestas a lo que había visto. Solo que lo que había visto era a Sasuke y a una chica que ella no conocía pero él sí, reencontrándose tras, al parecer, varios años sin verse. Y por más que Sakura intentase hacerse la dura con el tema de Sasuke, lo cierto era que la escena la había puesto de lo más celosa, y su verdadera personalidad, lejos de parecer tan fría y calmada como en la superficie, hervía de ira y perforaba por igual a su antiguo compañero y a la chica pelirroja con ojos llameantes. Por que estaba claro, por la cara que había puesto Sasuke, que Shizuka era (o había sido) alguien importante para él.

Y eso la hacía enloquecer de envidia.

_Grrrrr…_

Kunie contemplaba a los invitados forzosos de la Hoja con una pequeña sonrisilla. El pequeño accidente con el difícil carácter de Shizuka, que ahora dormitaba en una de las sillas, no iba a acabar fácilmente con su buen humor, aunque iba a dejarse otra riñonada en reparar el boquete que la joven había abierto en su pared.

"Calma, calma, podría haber sido peor", se dijo, aunque no estaba en absoluto inquieta. Pero tenía razón. Podría haber sido peor. Podría haber sido la cabeza del Uchiha. _Je, je,…_

-Ai-chan, Koza-kun, Oihe-kun - llamó a dos de las personas que había en la habitación y no eran extranjeros. Ai, Oihe y Koza Kuroi, el chico de negro y pinta siniestra, se acercaron a su larga mesa de la misma caoba de la puerta. Kunie les susurró, para que los de la Hoja no les oyeran:

-Ahora que están todos juntitos, hay que buscarles un lugar donde asentarles, hemos retrasado ese asunto demasiado tiempo y al final nos ha pillado el toro. ¿Hay algún voluntario para darles cobijo? ¿Oihe-kun? En Midorijima habrá espacio suficiente, y el hospital está al lado, ¿no?

En contra de lo que le habría gustado, Oihe agitó la cabeza de un lado para otro.

-Imposible.-dijo- Es cierto que me vendría muy bien tenerles más a mano por si tengo que hacerles pruebas por lo de mis experimentos, pero Ritsuko, Ringo y Rumika tienen sarampión. Estamos todos bajo control en Midoriuchi para que nadie se contagie.

-¿Tus hermanitas las pequeñas? Que pena. Espero que se mejoran pronto, ¿eh? – comentó Kunie algo dolida, olvidando por un momento lo que de verdad importaba. Aunque enseguida lo recordó y mirando a Koza, al chico de negro, dijo: - ¿Y en tu casa, Koza-kun? ¿Pueden quedarse allí?

Sin embargo el joven miró por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke y por primera vez sus ojos mostraron un sentimiento: asco. Asco puro y duro. Como si le hubiesen dicho que se diese un morreo en plan _Titanic_ con el hijo de alguno de los alienígenas de _District 9_ o de _Alien vs. Predator_ y Michael Jackson tras una noche de borrachera y colocones a porrillo. Exactamente esa misma cara, que a la vez decía: _"¿Pretendes que __**yo **__meta a __**eso**__ en __**mi casa**__?"_

Kunie captó el mensaje y dijo:

Vale, vale, está bien, sé entender un "no" por respuesta. Ai-chan, cosita bonita, tocinito de cielo, muñequita mía, niña de mis ojos, angelito del alma, guapísima, Diosa de la Bondad y la Misericordia, buena samaritana, …

Tranqui, Kuni-chan- cortó Ai con la retahíla de piropos y peloteos y su sempiterna sonrisa de parvulitos.- Que en mi casa entran toditos, toditos, toditos.

Los ojos castaños de Kunie brillaron como las bombillitas de un árbol de Navidad y abrazando a la pequeñaja del pelo azul por el cuello, le agradeció el haberle salvado la vida:

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, Aicita mía!

**Notas finales:** Ya sé que soy horrible por haber me pasado más de dos meses sin dar señales de vida, pero si recibiera al menos _**UN**_ reviewcito de nada igual iba más rápida. Además tengo otro fic que criar (es que son como mis hijitos…): _Rey Chamán_, de Shaman King.

De todas formas yo seguiré actualizando _Shinkû no Mura_ a ver si cuando vaya por el último capítulo, alguien se anima y le da una oportunidad, al pobriño… T^T sniff sniff a veces el mundo es muy cruel conmigo…sniff sniff.

Esperemos que con este capítulo haya más suerte. Con respecto al próximo, al 5… ¿Cómo creéis que se tomaran los de la Hoja el tener que vivir por tiempo indefinido con un piojo azul, chillón e hiperactivo? ¿Se conocían ya de antes Sasuke y Shizuka? ¿Estabais vosotras igual de celosa que Sakura? ¡PORQUE YO SÍ! ¡LA MADRE QUE LA TRAJO A LA PUÑETERA PELIRROJA ESA, JODER! ¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO SOLTARLE UN GUANTAZO A SASUKE EN TODA LA CARA, AUNQUE LUEGO ME LO QUIERA COMER CON CHOCOLATE Y NATA MONTADA! XDXDXDXDXDXD.

En fin, ya nos leeremos. ¡Hasta luego n_n!


End file.
